Broken puppet tearful eyes
by secret77752
Summary: Deidara did something he's not supposed too, How will his Danna handle the blond teen? Cute "father/son" ONE-shot... WARNING: Slight Punishment Scene.


Deidara was scared, really scared. He had done something he knew he would get in trouble for. He didn't mean to do anything wrong, it was an accident, but something told him that his danna wouldn't look at it like that. So now he was scared, panicked, and tearing up all while running around the base, desperately trying to find a place to hide.

The young blond artist ran left and right, scanning for somewhere to lay low in. With the small toy in hand, a deep cut on his wrist, and a tear streaked face, he carried on.

( flash back)

It was midday, sunny and fairly warm, our favorite artistic blond walked around the base trying to find someone to entertain him. His danna had left early about two days before, and the poor blond was bored and missed Sasori terribly.

His best friend Itachi, made time to hang out with him, making sure he wasn't doing anything stupid, and staying out of trouble, but eventually Kisame said it was enough play time and summoned Itachi back for his evening training session. So from morning till about three, deidara was pretty well taken care of, the rest of the members were sure to keep on his case, as personal favor from Sasori, but even they got tired of the rambunctious teen.

So with Itachi gone with Kisame, and everyone ells fed up with him, he roamed around looking for something to do. Eventually he gave up, and went back to his room. Once inside he flopped on the bed and starred blankly at the ceiling.

Now he understood why his Danna hated to be kept waiting... sitting there alone sucked. But he just kinda stayed there for a few hours. He looked though his different weapons pouches, made a few clay animals, small enough that when they exploded it was nothing more than a small pop. He counted the tiles on the floor in the bathroom, and organized the shampoo bottles alphabetically. He even started to clean a bit, picking up clothes and organizing the shelves, when he came a upon a small box.

With curiosity getting the best of him, he picked it up, and moved over to the bed that he shared with Sasori. It was small, and velvet red. He knew his danna would never allow him to look though the box, but hey he wasn't there so might as well...

Upon opening it he found but one thing inside, a little marionette. It was the smallest puppet that Deidara ever saw, but the thing that touched his heart was that It was identical to him. It was a pale wooden marionette, with blond hair and bangs, and small little blue eyes. It looked unfinished, but unbearably tempting.

With his fingers itching to touch it, he reached inside and pulled it out by its thin threads. His danna had taught him how to hold the strings a few times, he even taught him how to make them look like it was walking. He intertwined his fingers and soon he had the little toy walking across the low coffee table.

He was having so much fun, he didn't notice the small threads undoing them selves. Before it was too late. The little toy snapped off and was plummeting toward the hard floor, Deidara tried to reach for it, but he grazed the back of his hand against the sharp corner of the table. Pulling back his injured hand, left the cute little toy to fall to the ground... ultimately cracking its little body and head.

Deidara cried out, holding his injured hand against his chest, cuddling it with his other arm. Craning his head, he saw the broken toy on the floor. His heart skipped a beat, terror filling his eyes. Snapping up he snatched the toy off the floor, and ran out the door.

( Back to present)

Finally he decided that inside was no good, and made his way outside, and dashed through the woods. He kept running and running, looking left and right for a cave or a place among some tall grass. He was so absorbed looking around that he didn't notice a tall object getting closer and closer... until.. bam... He collided right into the person he wanted to see the least.

Being pushed back from the impact, made him fall backwards. Looking up, he saw his Danna looking down on him, with a small smirk. Quickly putting his injured hand behind his back, and sticking the broken toy in his bag lightening quick.

Sasori did see the small movement, but decided to let it slide.. for now.

"My, my Dei-kun. You sure were in a hurry somewhere. Did you really miss me that much?" he asked with a bit of humor in his voice. A little shocked Deidara hesitated to answer.

"Umm, y-yea sorry Danna... I should have looked where I was going un." he said a little shaky.

"Whats got you so hesitant Dei-dei? Don't I at least get a hug?" Sasori asked arching an eyebrow.

Deidara got up slowly and waled over to Sasori's opened arms. With one hand he gave an awkward hug. Sasori grew more and more suspicious. As Deidara pulled away to walk back, Sasori caught his wrist, and pulled him back.

Yelping a bit, Deidara desperately tried to pull his hand away, but Sasori held on. Now he knew something was wrong.

"Deidara, whats gotten into you? Did you do something wrong while I was gone?" He asked, pulling him closer.

"N-no D-danna, I behaved I swear!" Deidara practically screamed out, tears brimming in his eyes.

Now Sasori was really worried, Deidara never acted so timidly... and what really worried him... was that he was acting scared against him...

"Deidara, honey... what behind your back?" He asked gently.

"Not-nothing D-danna, really." Deidara continued, struggling.

"Deidara, Don't. Lie. To me... show me whats wrong... Now" Sasori said, all patients gone.

"Danna r-really, everything is alright..." Deidara tried sounding a bit calmer.

"1..."

"Danna! Please dont count!" He begged.

"2..."

Deidara really felt like he was going to crumble into nothing. Bringing out his hand he showed his Danna.

"Oh Deidara, what did you do?"Sasori asked a little surprised, that a cut was what had gotten him so worked up.

"I-i umm f-fell Danna" Deidara lied, wanting to keep the doll a secret, just a little bit longer.

"Come on, we have to clean it before it gets infected."Sasori explained putting a reassuring hand around the young teenagers shoulders, and making his way back to the compound.

Once they were back, they made their way back to their room, after a few hellos and welcome backs from the rest of the akatsuki. Deidara felt weak kneed, walking into their small living space.

Sasori maneuvered them both to the bathroom. Motioning for Deidara to sit on the toilet seat. Sasroi made his way to the cabinet, pulling out Oxygen peroxide and bandaids. Forgetting slightly about the main problem, Deidara looked up at his danna, still a little tearful.

"Danna, i-is that going to sting?" he asked motioning towards the brown bottle.

Looking over to his little Dei, he gave him a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry Dei, it wont hurt, its actually going to tickle... Now come on." Sasori motioned him over.

Deidara walked over and stuck his hand out over the sink. Sasori took his hang gingerly, and grabbed a cotton ball.

"Hold still, ok?" Deidara nodded. It didn't sting, but it foamed white bubbles, after that passed, Sasori placed a few bandages on it.

"There you go, no more tears ok love?" Sasori dabbed the corners of his eyes with a tissue, and pulling him into a hug.

Deidara hugged him back tightly, even though he was still scared about his danna finding out about the doll, he really did miss him while he had been gone. After the quick hug was over, Sasori left the bathroom, and moved over to his bag to unpack.

Deidara walked over and flopped on the bed that he and Sasori shared, folding his hands on his lap, and keeping his eyes down.

While Sasori put away the things from his bag, he glanced up at the gloomy artist.

"Deidara... is something bothering you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No Danna.. i-im just tired.." The blondie quickly made up a lie, being caught off guard. Sasori knew something was up, last time he came home from a mission, he could shut the teen up while he continuously told him what had been going on while he was gone. But now he was quiet, with a guilt look in his eye. Sasori sighed annoyingly to himself, he knew that Deidara had broken a rule or done something wrong for sure now, all he had to do was figure out what, so he could help correct Deidara for his mistake.

Leaving his bag on the table, he made his way over to sit next to his little blond teen. Sitting down seemed to startle Deidara like he was pulled out of a long train of thought.

"Deidara, I know somethings wrong. Something your not telling me, and you know our rule about keeping secrets. Tell me what happened, if you don't, and I find out you did do something, then your punishment will be much worse.. understand?" Sasori explained pulling his chin up too look at him.

Deidara knew his danna would be very angry with him, but he would be furious if he didn't tell him... He knew that lying and keeping the secret was no longer an option at this point. Fiddling with his fingers and keeping his head down, he struggled trying to find a way to tell his danna about the broken puppet. He knew he would get punished for breaking it, plus for lying about his injured hand. All these thought jumbled up in his head, building up tears. He tried to hold them back, but he couldn't help worry about the look his danna would give him, and worse what his danna would discipline him with.

Deidara was close to sobbing, he didn't want to get punished, he hadn't been in trouble for a long time now. Sasori saw his worried look, and knew that Deidara must have been feeling really sorry for whatever it was that he did. Sighing he wrapped and arm around his waist and gently pulled him onto his lap. Holding him closely.

"Deidara, honey whats wrong? Why are you so upset?" Sasori continued coaxing the truth out of Deidara, who was shaking a bit and choking on sobs.

" I-I'm r-really s-s-sorry danna... I-I di-didn't mean T-to break it..." Deidara cried into his hands.

"What did you break Deidara?" Sasori asked a little bit to sternly.

"I-t W-WAS AN A-ACID-ENT H-HONEST" Deidara cried out, hearing Sasori's voice. He wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, and sobbed on his shoulder. "I w-was cleaning, I-i f-found the t-toy, in t-the r-red box... I-I o-only w-wan-wanted to h-hold it, but it broke o-off the s-string and fell!" Deidara cried out.

"What toy Dei?" Sasori asked a little worried at how frantic Deidara was acting.

"The little p-pupet t-that l-looks l-like me.." he explained. " w-when it fell, I t-tried to c-catch it and I c-cut my hand on the t-table..." Deidara explained wiping his tearful eyes on the back of his hand.

Now Sasori understood, it was just that little marionette that he tried making, but the strings were to fragile and it kept breaking. It had been intended as a birthday present for Deidara last year, but never worked out so he kept it stored, in-case he ever got the chance to fix it.

"Shh Dei, shhh... Everything is all right now..." He patted the soft blond hair, smoothing it out.

"I-m s-sorry danna..." Deidara whimpered.

"I know Dei, I know... Its alright, that toy never worked in the first place it always broke on me... come on now, don't cry.." Sasori cooed.

Deidara wiped his eyes, relieved his danna wasn't mad at him. He opened his arms waiting for his danna to give him a hug, but Sasori refused it. Instead he stood him up.

"Now Dei, you did do something wrong. You took something that wasn't yours, and lied when I asked you how you hurt your hand... so before any hugs can be given, your punishment must come first" Sasori explained pushing his red hair out of his eyes. Deidara's heart skipped hearing his words.

"Now go over there" Sasori ordered him pointing towards a corner. Deidara shuffled his way over, and stood facing the corner. "hands on your head Dei." Sasori said, watching as Deidara clasped his hands behind his head.

"Good, now stay there, you can come out when I say... Ill be right back..." Sasori told him sternly making his way towards the door, so that he could go report in to leader-sama.

Deidara was left there in the corner alone, sniffling and staring at the wall, thinking about what he had done. Soon after Sasori came back and excused Diedara from the corner, evidently bringing him into a soft warm embrace. With Deidara snuggled to his danna, he soon started to drift, mostly from so much crying. Saosori noticed his little artists tiredness, and pulled him over to the bed. With both of them laying down, Sasori kept and arm around Deidara, watching as his eyes drooped.

"Love you... Danna" Deidara mumbled before falling asleep.

"love you too, my little Deidei..." Sasori smirked, falling into a much needed nap.

THE END

I Hope you guys liked my cute little Deidara-Sasori one shot... if you liked it, ill be happy to post the other ones. Peace and love :)


End file.
